


Big Possible 6: Role Model

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: After a villainous man and his robotic daughter freed famous villains Dr. Drakken and Shego from prison, they wanted to have the pair help them with a quest to take over the world. One of them even has his eyes set on Shego, much to her charging, and eventual concern. Meanwhile, Hiro Hamada, his aunt, and their are vacationing to Colorado for two weeks. There, they met the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. During their stay, Hiro and Kim began to get to know one another, the likes of which made her twin brothers jealous. Can Hiro and Kim's bond help save the world against a group of dangerous, united foes?





	1. Panicked Breakout

Night has fallen in the Colorado State Penitentiary. All of the prison inmates were asleep, ready to face another grueling day tomorrow. Two of the more well-known inmates are also living inside here; famous self-proclaimed mad scientist; Dr. Drakken, and his sidekick, Shego.

They have been brought in this prison cell by the famous superhero team, Kim Possible and her longtime friend and now boyfriend, Ron Stoppable when they destroyed a tower the villains used to control Japanese toys called Diablos to cause destruction throughout the world. Now, after so long, both supervillains are finally captured and taken to prison to rot there for a very long time.

Right now, Drakken was covering his ears while his annoying prison mate, Frugal Lucre, who was still blabbing about his previous life before he got into this prison.

"And so anyways, I was simply doing my business in Smarty Mart, you know, being a cashier, when this family of a mother and 4 kids came into the front and started creating a ruckus! The youngest, a four year old,  _somehow_  destroyed a five hundred dollar worth poster from a famous artist whose name eludes me for the moment, but still! And I liked that painting! So what I did was" he rambled on. Drakken however, was just sitting in the corer, hands covering his ears, eyes bloodshot. Thanks to Frugal Lucre, he barely got any sleep…for the past four nights.

" _If something doesn't happen right now, I am going to strangle this loser!"_ Drakken thought in his mind, gritting his teeth in frustration. And at this rate, he might, were it not for a practical angel just outside the prison yard.

* * *

In the entrance of the prison yard, several policemen are standing by, rifles at hand, waiting to shoot any oppressing forces that wish to come to their prison. The taller guard wrinkled his nose for a moment, noting a particular smell coming from further outside the gate.

"Do you smell something, partner?" he asked. The other guard sniffed the air, and he too could pick it up. "Yeah…donuts?" he asked. The first guard shrugged, before he took in the scent again. "Maybe. Otherwise, it wouldn't smell…so good." He complimented, beginning to lose focus. The other guard immediately began to grow frantic, and patted his shoulder to get him to stay aware. "Dude, I know this smell is pleasuring, but we need to…get...back…" he began to lose focus as well, as the smell began to grow stronger. Soon, the smell began to extend to the entire prison yard.

All over, guards and even the prison inmates have been hypnotized by the smell. Even Lucre had stopped chatting, mind and consciousness being overwhelmed by an unknown force. Drakken looked at Lucre trying to walk towards the source of the smell, but unable to thanks to the bars, making him look as if he was mindlessly trying to walk through the bars, but couldn't.

"Huh?" he asked, slowly standing up. "What's gotten into you, Lucre?" he asked again, approaching him to pat him in the left shoulder to get his attention. However, the smell also reached Drakken, who became silent, and he too slugged forward towards the bars, stopping and pressing against them.

* * *

Nearby, Shego was lying on the bed, trimming her nails when her eyes caught another set of prisoners slumped up against the bars, moving so sluggishly. Shego caught interest of this, and she soon straightened herself up.

"What in the heck is going on with you?" she called out tauntingly, looking at the prisoners against to her room. The prisoner, a buffy female, didn't reply. Instead, she has a dazed look on her face, tongue hanging out like a dog. Shego furrowed her brows impatiently and snapped her fingers. "Hey! I'm talking to you, kitty cat!" she taunted once more, snapping her fingers repeatedly, before she too picked up the smell. She pulled back, taking in the smell. It smelled so…sweet. It was better then anything she has ever had. Shego smiled warmly, eyes fluttering for a moment, she was in such a trance that she was leaning forward.

Then, she suddenly shook her head. "Oh no! I have already been mind-controlled  _twice!_  I am NOT going through that again!" Shego declared as she pulled the front of her shirt up to have to cover her nose. Then, in an attempt to get away from whatever is causing this, she tensed up her hands and soon, green plasma energy began to glow and intensify. She then clasped her hands together, making the glow grow much bigger.

Once it got big enough, Shego launched it towards the bars, meting them with utmost ease. Finally, Shego is now free!

Shego ran into the hallway, making sure her nose stays covered from the smell. "Dr. D!" she cried out, looking for him. Of course, there wouldn't be a response since everyone is hypnotized by the smell. Shego sighed in frustration. "I guess I should expect a response." She said to herself as she continued running across the hall.

Eventually, she found the cell that Drakken is being kept in. He was still in that daze, tongue hanging out in ecsaty at the smell. Shego briefly smugged at the comical scene before her, just before she shook her head and began to exert her powers once more.

"I would say to you to get the hell out of the way, but you're in a trace, Dr. D…so," Shego mumbled as she then unleashed her plasma beam towards the cell. It not only cut into the bars, sending Drakken and Lucre flying sideways, but it also melted the wall behind, exposing them to the outside world. Shego smirked underneath her shirt. "Hm, how convenient." She mused to herself before she grabbed Drakken's collar and jumped out of the cell, and into the prison yard.

* * *

Shego easily landed flawlessly on her hands and feet, while Drakken was dropped into the ground, effectively snapping him out of his trance. "G-Gah, huh! W-What? What happened?" he went, regaining his senses. Shego looked down at him with her usual expression of bore. "I'm busting us out of here. Someone is emitting a, admittingly sweet, smell." She explained, shrugging when she described the smell. Drakken raised a brow, but then smirked evilly. "Yes! Free at last, Shego! Hahaha!" he gloated. Shego rolled her eyes and frowned. "You're welcome!" she said, before she turned her eyes towards the front gates, which is visible thanks to the clearing. There, she could see a girl in her early teens standing right beside a cart of donuts, strangely without a mask to cover her nose. Immediately, she began to feel like something is not right. She quickly grabbed onto the mad scientist's shirt and pulled him up.

"Get up! We're getting out of here!" she ordered, pulling him towards the forest. Drakken nodded as he followed after her. "Yes! Let's get out of here, and we will once more exact revenge on Kim Possible once and for all! Mwahahaha!" he boasted. Shego would have told him to shut the hell up and focus, but she didn't. Instead, a brief thought came into her mind as she ran off across the forest;

Who was that girl, and why was she trying to allure Drakken and herself towards her? What purpose…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here!**

**Alright, a crossover between Kim Possible and Big Hero 6! For those who have only followed me recently; I am a** _**FAN** _ **of these two franchises. Sadly, I have wondered why there is no crossover between them. I wanted to wait for a while until someone decides to. But as the saying goes,** _**"If you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself."** _ **Am I right?**

**So that was the first chapter. Sorry if it seems a little short, but I'll be sure to get things right next chapter…whenever I can get to it, because life is a jerk!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it, be respectful to one another and I will see you all soon!**


	2. Announcements!

**Brief AN: This story takes after the** _**Big Hero 6: The Series** _ **Season 1 episode:** _**Obake Yashiki** _ **and** _**the Kim Possible** _ **Season 4 episode:** _**The Cupid Effect!** _

* * *

Thanksgiving break has arrived on San Fransokyo, and most people are looking forward to having a nice relaxing week off from their classes and/or jobs.

One family, especially, was looking forward to the break!

Inside the apartment located above a popular restaurant called the Lucky Cat Café, an excited yelp broke through the silence, causing someone who was sleeping inside one of the rooms, to jump up in shock.

THAT someone is a fourteen-year-old prodigy named Hiro Hamada.

Hiro was having a nap to himself, hoping to have the entire break of just relaxing from homework assignments – and by THAT, I mean coming up with more ideas, since he hates actually taking breaks – and possibly hanging out with the rest of his friends, when the excited yelp coming from his aunt, Cassandra Hamada, caused him to snap awake from his nap, falling down on the floor.

"Ow…" he groaned to himself. Indirectly, the nearby red case opens up, and there was Hiro's best friend and robotic healthcare companion, Baymax. Baymax looked at him, tilted his head, and waddled over to him as Hiro got up. Then, he waved at Hiro as if he were meeting him for the first time.

"Hello, I am Baymax," he began, but Hiro waved him off. "I know that, Baymax! Aunt Cass? What happened?" he replied as he sped down the stairs, and arrived at the apartment's kitchen. There, he could see a happy Cass skipping around in happiness. Hiro raised a brow, just as Baymax moved his head and upper half into view.

"Your neurotransmissions are elevated. This indicates that you are: Happy." Baymax stated. Cass looked at them, and her smile beamed even more. "That's because I AM happy! Come over here, Hiro!" she said as she pulled Hiro towards her into a hug, easily lifting him up by the waist and spinning around, all the while giggling in excitement.

"Woah, Aunt Cass! W-What's going on?!" asked Hiro, face growing into a small smile on seeing Cass act like this. Cass immediately placed him down and grasped his shoulders. "We've been invited to go to Middleton! Wooohooo!" she cheered as she hugged him again. Hiro widened his eyes at his aunt's strength.

"Ack! Aunt Cass…w-who invited us?" he asked, straining to breathe. Cass pulled back, allowing Hiro to fall to the ground, catching his breath. "Dr. James Possible!" she said. Hiro tilted his head as he regained his breath before Baymax waddled towards him and helped him up. "Huh? Who's that?" he asked. Cass looked at him, smile faltering a bit.

"Don't you remember them?" she asked. Hiro shook his head. Cass shrugged. "Okay. That's to be expected." She said. Hiro tilted his head. Cass continued with an explanation. "Well, you have had two run-ins with the Possible family. Once; when you were a few months old, and another; when your parents…" she said, frowning a bit. Hiro looked at her and frowned in sympathy. Then, Cass beamed up once more and smiled brightly.

"But anyways, you and Tadashi get along with their daughter, Kim Possible just fine!" she said, happily. Hiro tilted his head in confusion. "Who's Kim Possible?" he asked. Immediately, Cass froze in place and gasped, staring at him with mouth agape. "WHAT?!" she shouted. Hiro flinched at her tone, while Baymax, innocently, raises his finger in a matter-of-fact pose, while his chest screen is displayed, showing Kim Possible in her usual mission outfit.

"Kim Possible is a popular teen super-heroine that has been known to save the world multiple times since she was twelve years old. She has even been given request to help from government officials in some of her missions." He said. Hiro looked at Baymax in disbelief. "Wow…Seriously?!" he asked. Cass sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe you, Hiro. You know what; first thing tomorrow morning, you're getting up, flying with me to the airport, and YOU are going to get along with the Possible family again! Do you understand me?" she demanded. Hiro flinched back before he nodded.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, there's no need to shout." He said. Cass nodded as she then smiled. "Well then, I have made breakfast for you downstairs at the café! Hope you enjoy!" she said, cheerfully. Hiro shook his head at his aunt's antics as he followed her downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall in Middleton Colorado, 17 year old sidekick and boyfriend to world renowned teen hero Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable was at the food court when he spotted his 12 year old friend and tech wizard to Team Possible, Wade Load. "Wade, how's your girlfriend?" Ron asked about Oliva, a female 12 year old genius that Wade met just yesterday, which happened to be Valentines Day.

"Olivia? Terrible." Wade answered, glumly.

"What? But I thought you found out she was a super genius just like you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"She is. Turns out she's built her own cupid-ray." Wade answered. It was basically deja vu for him. Just over the past week, Wade invented a Cupid Ray in order to make his crush, Kim and Ron's friend, Monique Coleman, to fall in love with him. After it had fallen into the hands of Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior, he, Monique, Kim, and Ron had to destroy it. But now thanks to Olivia, he was feeling the effects of his stunt. Olivia hit him with the Cupid Ray and went back to their table, with a love dovey smile on his face. "Oh, sweetie peach! I missed you this much!"

Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, scurried up onto his master's shoulder and saw the whole thing. "You don't think Kim has one of those?" Ron asked his pet, not noticing 17 year old teen hero, Kim Possible approach him.

"Hey, Ron." Kim greeted, scaring the toe headed boy and his mole rat.

"Ahhh!" Both of them screamed.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ron said, nervously.

"You're weird." Kim said.

"Kim..." Ron wanted to argue before Kim put a finger to his lips and smiled at him seductively.

"Shh...I like weird." Kim said, before planting a nice, wet kiss on the lips, making Ron smile.

"Thanks. So, what you up to KP?" Ron asked.

"Well, I gotta go meet my Dad back at home. He's got a big family announcement and wants us all to be there. Care to join?" Kim asked.

"Uh KP, I really don't wanna get involved in you or your family's business, since technically I'm not officially a member." Ron said with a sheepish smile, making Kim frown.

"Ron, they said it was alright. Now come on!" Kim said, dragging her boyfriend out of the mall and back outside.

* * *

Soon, Kim and Ron finally arrived at the Possible household. From then, Kim quickly dragged Ron across the front yard, and immediately opened the door…only to be immediately greeted by a small missile. Kim was quick to react, as she grabbed Ron and pushed him and herself down to avoid the missile strike! The missile then curved upwards and into the sky. Then, it exploded, and it turns out to a small firework missile, for as it exploded, several words formed;

**Kim Possible, get your lazy bum over here!**

Kim and Ron looked at the message in the sky, and while the latter and Rufus chuckled at the message, he was immediately silenced by his girlfriend's icy-glare. As he and Rufus yelped and cowered in fear, Kim turned towards the living room, to see her twin brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, looking at them, faces in shock for a few moments, before they looked at one another, and chuckled.

"Hehe…whoops." They said in sync. Kim growled at them, giving them heated glares, before she closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. "Normally, this is where I'd destroy you two…but Dad's having a family meeting with us, so I'll let that slide." She said as she stepped inside.

"You were taking too long!" Jim said. Tim added with, "Besides, it could be something amazing; like Dad finding out how to make rockets finally travel at the speed of light!" "Hoosha!" Jim finished with their signature "twin-speaking slang", and high-fiving each other. Kim sighed as she shook his head. "I highly doubt that, you tweebs." She said, walking inside.

"Kimmie-cub's correct, boys. Now come on in the kitchen, all of you." Everyone heard their father, Dr. James Possible, call out from the kitchen. The twins sighed in disappointment and frowned, while Kim smirked in victory, before everyone walked to the kitchen, where James, and his wife, Anne Possible, were there, waiting for them.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Kim greeted as she hugged them, which they were happy to give back. Even Ron gave them a hug, which made things awkward a bit, but they didn't really mind.

Soon, everyone was seated at the table, when James fixed his tie to make himself more presentable. "Well, everyone. This meeting will be about what will happen during this Thanksgiving Break." He announced. Immediately, Jim, Tim, and even Kim and Ron bounced in, trying to guess correctly what is this special event.

"Is it going to be a trip to the Rocket museum?!" went Jim and Tim. "Will it be a beach to Clora's Sunnyside Beach?! They have clean waters, and a lovely saloon there!" Kim piped up. "A week-long stay at Bueno Nachos?" Ron asked in response. This was met with raised brows directed towards him and Rufus. Rufus squeaked and pointed to Ron. "Nnngh. Nnngh. His words, not mine." He squeaked, before he ran towards Ron's pocket and dove inside.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, James cleared his throat. "No. None of them are correct. The reason for this meeting; we are having guests coming over to stay with us for the break." He announced. The children tilted their heads in confusion. "The Hamadas, to be exact." He added. The twins looked at one another, confused, while Kim sat there, pondering what he meant. "Hamadas…I felt like I have heard that name before…" she pondered. Anne nodded with a smile.

"You've met them before, Kim. Twice, actually. One time, when you were three," she began as she ran her hand against Kim's hair. "I have?" she asked. James nodded. "Indeed. And the other time, when we visited the family after Harold and his wife died." She said, adding the last part with a frown. Ron and the twins looked at her with small shock, while Kim continued pondering for a moment, before something flashed into her mind.

_*Flashbacks*_

_One of these memories had a three-year-old Kim sitting with two other children; a boy of her age, and an infant. Kim was holding the infant close to her, and she was smiling happily as the infant began to nibble on one of her ponytails. The other child, three-year-old Tadashi looked at the both of them with warm smiles._

_Another flash, we now see six-year-old Kim placing her hand on her friend, Tadashi Hamada's back, while she was holding a three-year-old Hiro between them. In the background, we can see Cass standing near a portrait of Harold and Rita Hamada, covering her face with her hands, while James and Ann Possible were nearby, comforting her the best they could._

_*Flashbacks end*_

Kim Possible now gave a solemn nod. "Oh…I remember now. That time when we went to their funeral…Dad?" she asked. James looked at her, and Kim tilted her head. "Do you know the Hamadas personally?" she asked. James nodded with a sigh. "Harold was one of my best friends. Outside of my family, he was one I could call a brother…" he replied. Kim and the others listened onwards in sympathy, while Anne approached him.

"We had a lot of things in common; him and I…we dreamt of what went in the stars, and what would we do to reach them. Hehe…*sigh*" he said, before he frowned slightly. Anne then kissed him in the cheeks. "I know, honey." She cooed in response. James sighed some more, before he shook his head, and gave a bright smile.

"SO, anyways. Tomorrow, they should be arriving here in Middleton. And when that happens, I expect you all to be there, and on your best behaviors. Understood?" he asked. The children nodded, slightly happier now that James was in a good mood. "Yes, sir!" they cried out. James chuckled at his children.

"Alright. That's all I have to say right now, so…go do your own things!" he said, dismissing them. The twins cheered as they ran to their rooms. Kim smiled happily and stood up, grabbing Ron's hand again. "Let's head back to the Mall, Ron! They've got a special dress on sale!" she announced, and the adults chuckled upon hearing Ron's complaining. "Cloth shopping again?! You just went yesterday!"

James and Anne chuckled some more, before they settled down, leaving themselves in an awkward silence. Then, Anne looked at James. "You still miss him, don't you?" she asked. James nodded, smile faltering.

"Yes…I know I should be over it by now, but still…I feel as if Cass still blames me for that incident." He said. Anne looked at him and frowned. "James, you know she doesn't blame you for this at all. She was just…in the mood, at that time. Remember that phone call earlier; she was  _ecstatic_  to see you again!" She assured. James nodded. "I hope so, Anne. I sure hope so." He said, before he gave his wife another kiss. Anne smiled as the two of them held one another in an embrace.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Well, here's the second chapter to this story. And this time, I have a new co-writer with me on Fanfiction.Net!**

**His usename is brycewade1013, and he's a huge Kim Possible fan. He requested me to be a co-writer, and while I was hesitant, after taking a look at some of his works, and having him write this KP portion for this chapter… I gotta say, I was impressed.**

**Brycewade1013, if you're reading this, welcome to the crowd!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if the BH6 part is a bit short, but I was a little stumped on that part. Hopefully, the KP portion will make up for that!**

**Hope you all enjoy this, please be respectful, and stick around for more!**


End file.
